Te quise olvidar
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Miró la silueta de Leah y la recordó gimiendo su nombre y trazando círculos con su perfecto cuerpo sobre el de él, pero el hoyo en su pecho seguía ahí… latente y recordándole que Nessie ya no estaba a su lado- Oneshot para The Sadness Story Contest- NxJxL


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Te quise olvidar

**Autor:** Kokoro Black

**Pareja:** Jacob/Nessie/Leah

**Summary:** Miró la silueta de Leah y la recordó gimiendo su nombre y trazando círculos con su perfecto cuerpo sobre el de él, pero el hoyo en su pecho seguía ahí… latente y recordándole que Nessie ya no estaba a su lado

**Rating: **M

**Número de palabras: **2581

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Meyer... aunque nos disputamos por Jacob_

**--**

**Te quise olvidar**

**--**

La había tomado con urgencia. Habían estado tan alcolizados la noche anterior que todo le había valido un soberano cacahuate. La desnudó agresivamente y hasta con coraje. La había empujado y la había acariciado, no a profundidad, sólo lo suficiente para que lubricara. Se había colocado sobre de ella y se había abierto camino en su interior.

La lengua le había sido comida por los ratones mientras ella decía que le amaba y movía sus perfectas caderas contra las de él. La verdad es que la adoraba y le estaba haciendo sentir en nubes, pero hasta ahí. Dejó que su cuerpo gozara y se llenara de ella. No fue delicado… pero ella nunca se quejó por eso.

La embistió duro y con frenesí hasta que se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos. Y en ese momento estuvo perdido. La vio… era ella. La única mujer que amaba y siempre amaría. Fue en ese momento que empezó a hacerle amor. Le hizo el amor a un fantasma de sus recuerdos con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

_Pobre diablo._

_Imbécil_

_Idiota_

_Pendejo_

_Aprovechado_

Estaba asqueado de mí mismo al recordar cómo la había utilizado. Decir que se odiaba y se repudiaba era poco. Era el ser más despreciable que existía en el mundo. Agarró sus cabellos con fuerza y reprimió las mil y un palabras que quería arremeter en su contra. Sólo se controló porque no quería despertarla… ella no tenía la culpa.

La tapó. No por ser buena gente –estaba más que demostrado que no lo era- si no por vergüenza.

La había usado… la había utilizado.

Leah no se merecía ese tipo de cosas. Bastante había sufrido con Sam –su ex esposo- cuando la dejó por su prima, como para que llegara él, diciéndole palabras de amor falsas, promesas que no se cumplirían, inventos y cuentos chinos que había pronunciado en un intento de creérselos…en un intento de olvidar su propio dolor y podérsela llevar a la cama.

Se fundió en su vaquero y buscó su camisa por los suelos. Cuando por fin la encontró la agarró abruptamente y rodó al piso el anillo que por más que le quemara, siempre lo llevaba a su lado.

Siempre…

Era un maldito masoquista.

Agarró el anillo y se lo puso. No logró evitar recordar el día que Nessie y él los habían intercambiado mientras juraban que siempre estarían juntos.

_Basura._

Las lágrimas se acopiaron en sus ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo.

_Te odio Nessie__, no sabes cuánto te odio. Te odio con toda mi alma… porque no puedo olvidarte._

Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas que ya desfiguraban su vista. Estaba como subyugado en los recuerdos y eso no era lo más sano. Ya todos se lo habían dicho, tenía que seguir adelante y olvidarse de ella.

Miró la silueta de Leah y la recordó gimiendo su nombre y trazando círculos con su perfecto cuerpo sobre el de él, entregándose como nadie. Lo gozó. No podía negarlo, pero el hoyo en su pecho seguía ahí… latente y recordándole que Nessie ya no estaba a su lado. Que ya no podía someterla bajo sus caricias… que ya no era suya.

_**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte**_

_**Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte**_

_**Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante**_

_**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme**_

_**Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío**_

_**Respirando el mismo aire**_

_**Que no llenaba este vacío sin final.**_

Salió de la casa de Leah en silencio y una vez fuera se permitió llorar en voz más alta. Volteó al cielo nublado y gritó para que lo escuchara estuviera en donde estuviera:

—¡Te odio Nessie… porque me dejaste así!… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Se reprendió mentalmente. Podría haber despertado a Leah en su arranqué de idiotez… para variar. Tensó su mandíbula al ver el auto del hermano de Leah estacionarse delante de él.

_Oh, genial… sólo esto me faltaba._

—Jake, hermano. ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el recién llegado, una vez delante del aturdido.

—Desgraciadamente, vivo.

—Jake, sigues con eso. Ya hermano, supéralo por el amor a Dios. Ya pasaron más de dos años

—No. Tres. Hoy se cumplen los tres años.

Los ojos de Seth se llenaron de lastima. Claramente lo notó y le dio asco.

—No lo hagas Seth. La lástima que siento por mí mismo es más que suficiente como para también lidiar con la tuya.

—Jake, yo no…

—Será mejor que te regreses a tu casa. Leah está dormida, y en cuanto se despierte y se dé cuenta de que yo no estoy…

Seth entrecerró los ojos y lo vio minuciosamente.

—Sabes que Leah es muy belicosa.

—No creo que más que yo.

—Yo no me meto en sus cosas. Pero ten cuidado Leah… ella, bueno ella es…

—Ya lo sé. —le interrumpió antes de que le hiciera sentir peor que a la mierda. —Yo sé todo lo que es Leah. Todo lo que vale. Es por eso que me voy.

—Jake. A Nessie no le…

—Nessie me dejó. —le interrumpió antes de que le sermoneara.

Le dio la espalda y se encerró en su viejo Rabbit. Aspiró fuerte y maldijo por lo bajo al percibir el olor a alcohol y a sexo que desprendía el auto.

Sólo a Jacob Black se le ocurría revolcarse con su mejor amiga. Y para acabarla de fregar, en su auto para recodarle constantemente lo imbécil que era. Bajó el vidrio antes de que los recuerdos de Leah mamándosela volvieran a hacerle sentir más vacio.

_Muy tarde._

Siseó y golpeó el volante. Era un soberano idiota. Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando se le ocurrió voltear a la ventana del cuarto de Leah y la vio. Ella estaba observándole con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Perdón Leah… —musitó antes de arrancar el auto.

_Perdón__ Leah… pero no puedo amarte. Nessie sigue arraigada en mi pecho… en mi vida… en mi corazón._

No podía evitarlo, Jacob Black estaba más que enamorado de su ex esposa… más que enamorado de su Nessie…

_**Te quise olvidar**_

_**Tus besos borrar**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad**_

_**Y yo la hice mía**_

_**En ella te veía**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar.**_

Llegó a su casa y estampó la puerta una vez estuvo dentro.

***

—_Nessie… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

—_Oh, Jake… —había respondido ella con lagrimas en los ojos. —¡Claro que sí!_

_Él sonrió como idiota y le colocó el anillo que tanto le había costado comprar. La amaba, la había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto… ella era todo para él._

_Absolutamente todo._

***

Fue al estante de los vinos y agarró la botella de Whisky que tenía escondida. Se sirvió una copa o dos y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

***

—_Jake… ¿tú crees que ese sillón se verá bien en nuestra sala?_

—_Nessie, se verá perfecto mientras estés tú sentada en él._

—_¿Y sí no estoy precisamente sentada en él? —había preguntado ella enredando sus manos en su cuello y mirándolo pícaramente._

—_Pues se verá mejor… mucho mejor—musitó él antes de llevársela a los labios._

_***_

Tomó otro trago y comenzó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón que Nessie había escogido para su sala. Los recuerdos eran tan lacerantes como adictivos que no podía dejar que se reprodujeran en su cabeza.

***

—_Jake, n__o es lo que tú piensas…_

—_¡No! ¡Qué va! Nahuel y tú sólo jugaban al doctor ¿No es así?_

—_Pues no. No es así. Nahuel está muy mal, es mi mejor amigo y me necesita…_

—_¡Pues yo soy tu esposo y también te necesito! Y en cambio tú te vas de arrastrada con tu amante_

_Ella siseó con abundantes lágrimas bañando su rostro._

—_No puedo creer que dudes de mí. Te he dicho mil veces que te amo y que lo eres todo para mí._

—_¿A él le dices las mismas mentiras?_

—_¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras… no pienso seguir ni un segundo más a tu lado._

—_¡Pues lárgate! ¡lárgate! Y que te aproveche… a ver si él te coge y te hace gritar y rogar como yo lo hacía._

—_Idiota—musitó ella estampando la puerta a sus espaldas._

_Él se dejó caer en el suelo y gritó descontrolado._

_"A ver si él te ama… como yo lo hago"_

_Escuchó como encendió su furgoneta y se fue… de su casa, de su vida._

_Ese había sido el último día que la había visto. El día que Nessie lo había dejado._

***

De verdad había días que se sentía mejor, pero ese día en especial se cumplían tres años desde que ella se había ido. Estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse como la escoria.

Él era el único culpable de que Nessie lo hubiese dejado.

Sin ánimos de nada se dirigió a su recamara y se dejó caer en la cama. Podría jurar que la colcha aún olía a Nessie. Estiró la mano y acarició el lado de la cama que había pertenecido a ella… a la única mujer que de verdad había amado. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y juró en silencio olvidarla.

Se quedó dormido como defensa ante tanto dolor. Los sueños sobre la noche anterior trazaron figuras en su corazón… y su entrepierna.

Leah succionando su cálido miembro con fuerza. Leah desnudándose y mostrándole su perfecto cuerpo. Leah cabalgándolo. Leah gozando. Leah gimiendo.

Se levantó gritando y con una tremenda erección que le fue imposible calmar. Apretó los puños y se levantó de un brinco. Era un maldito cerdo.

Se desnudó y se metió a la regadera. La excitación seguía ahí… latente y dolorosa. Guió su mano hasta su piel ardiente y masajeó. Sintió sus rodillas débiles y apoyó su mano libre sobre la pared mientras seguía provocándose placer.

Hubiera sido más fácil descargar su excitación regresando a la cama de Leah. Pero no, no podía volver a usarla, eso solamente le había hecho un hoyo más grande en su alma.

Además... ¿Para qué esforzarse en negar lo innegable? Él aún amaba a Nessie y sólo se había revolcado con Leah, en un esfuerzo de olvidarse de ella. Era un cobarde.

Su mano se desplazó de arriba abajo alrededor de su virilidad y no pudo evitar gemir. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que otra mano era la que le causaba los graznidos que brotaban de su garganta. Una mano delicada, suave y más blanca que la leche… una mano perfecta. La imaginó a ella… a su musa, a su Nessie desnuda, abierta de piernas y totalmente mojada y excitada, completamente lista para él.

Gruñó al aire y mientras el orgasmo lo arrollaba, las lagrimas salieron al mismo que tiempo que su líquido caliente manchaba su mano.

_Nessie… te necesito tanto. Te amo… maldita sea, te amo._

_**Aun no sé porque te fuiste de mi lado**_

_**Lloré tu partida como un niño abandonado**_

_**Sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto**_

_**Y no encuentro más que un alma hecha pedazos**_

_**Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez**_

_**Quiero abrigarme en tu piel**_

_**Y contigo amanecer de nuevo**_

No podía seguir así. Ya era de noche, pero aún era ese día… el día que ella se había ido hacía tres años. Tenía que hacer algo.

Se lavó la mano y salió apresurado de la regadera. Se puso un vaquero y nada más. Se dirigió a su Harley y trató de cobrar valor. Necesitaba ir y ante su presencia decirle todo y pedirle perdón. Había sido un soberano tonto y estaba torturándose día y noche por su partida… necesitaba desahogarse.

Condujo lo bastante apresurado como le permitía el acelerador de su moto. El viento golpeando su rostro era reconfortante. Acopió todo el valor que había podido y se bajó de la moto cuando llegó a su objetivo.

Caminó por la tierra pero por culpa de las malditas lagrimas cayó de lleno sobre ella. Escupió la que se había tragado y recordó otra escena con tierra… una muy distinta a esa.

Ella. Él. Desnudos. El patio trasero de su casa. La luz de la luna. Amándose.

Lloró hasta prácticamente desgarrarse la garganta y se puso de pie. Necesitaba enfrentarse a sus más profundos demonios. Necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Caminó hasta que por fin llegó a su lado. Se arrodilló ante su tumba y la tocó destrozado mientras gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro.

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen.**

**10 de septiembre del 2008 – 20 de junio del 2036**

—Hola Nessie…—susurró casi temblando.—sé que te debía esta visita. Pero… nunca había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Supongo que hoy todo se me vino encima y no pude más.— sorbió su mucosa y dejó que su corazón hablara por él. —Sabes, toda la bola de pendejadas que te dije el día que te fuiste… no eran verdad. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan idiota, si te hubiera detenido, tú… no… no te hubieras ido destrozada en ese día de tormenta… tú no— se interrumpió a si mismo llorando con toda su alma —hubieras chocado y aún estarías a mi lado.

Se agachó y besó la tumba.

—Te amo… con toda mi alma y no sabes cuánto te extraño.

Desde el día de su muerte, Jacob no se había atrevido a visitar su seol. Temía que si lo hacía los remordimientos no lo dejarían estar… había sido más que tonto por haber desconfiado de ella. Su Nessie lo era absolutamente todo y el día que la perdió… había perdido su esencia y sus ganas de vivir el día a día. De verdad había querido olvidarla, pero no podía porque la tenía grabada en su ser.

—Sabes… anoche me revolqué con Leah. No me juzgues hermosa. La verdad es que te quise olvidar. Aún quiero hacerlo. Pero con un jodido, no puedo. Te amo… te amo con toda mi alma.

_**Mientras me entregaba**_

_**En ti yo pensaba**_

_**Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser**_

_**Te llevo, te llevo en mí ser.**_

Se puso de pie y se alejó de su tumba, sólo para comprender que estaba más solo y más vacío que nunca. Se subió a la moto y arrancó a toda velocidad.

La vida no tenía sentido sin su musa… la vida era mundana y superficial sin ella. Renesmee era absolutamente todo lo que amaba y alguna vez había amado. El dolor en su pecho era completamente torturador.

De repente dejó de pensar, sonrió como tonto… aceleró la moto y cerró los ojos.

—Nessie… te quise olvidar.—susurró sonriendo antes de estamparse contra un auto y volar por los aires…

Antes de caer en el suelo y aplastarse el cráneo…

Antes de morir para correr alcanzar a su Nessie.

_Te amo, Nessie._

***

—Por fin estás con ella. No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar Jacob Black.

Leah se agachó y dejó un par de lirios a la tumba de Nessie y un par de alcatraces al lado…en la tumba de Jacob.

Una tumba al lado de la otra.

Leah lloró y acompañada de Seth dejó atrás la tumba del hombre que había amado… un hombre que había estado en completa agonía día a día desde que había perdido a su amor.

Dejó atrás la tumba de Jacob Black, el hombre que la había utilizado para inútilmente tratar de olvidar… un hombre que a pesar de todo seguía amando.

_**Te quise olvidar**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sé que esto está fuera de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero fue un reto y la verdad es que lo disfrute mucho...

¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?

P.D. Felíz Cumple Lullaby^^


End file.
